1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications device capable of exchanging information between a facsimile medium and an electronic information medium such as an electronic mail medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to information exchange using a facsimile machine or a telephone device over a telephone line, exchange of electronic information in the form of electronic mail (e-mail) or the like through the Internet has become popular in recent years. E-mails have the capability of transferring various types of information such as images, voices, computer data, etc., as well as textual information. In companies, e-mails are usually used in such a manner that individual users of e-mails receive e-mails via their post office (also called a mail box) provided in an e-mail server installed in each company. E-mails sent to individuals are first temporarily stored in their post office. The individuals may get and read e-mails addressed to them by getting access to the e-mail server directly or via a LAN or the Internet using personal computers provided in the company. Such an access is performed by e-mail client software running on the personal computers. Although it is also possible to get access to a post office from outside of the company via a telephone line or the Internet, such an access has the risk that confidential information is exposed to the outside.
To prevent such a risk, most companies do not allow access to post offices from the outside of the companies. In even those companies that allow access to post offices from the outside, e-mails are encrypted or access is limited to that which is performed directly via a telephone line without using the Internet. Even in such a case, access is allowed only via a special access server which accepts only a special throwaway password which is changed after completion of each access.
However, this technique has the following problems.
1. To establish a system which allows individuals to read e-mails from the outside, it is required to make modifications over the whole electronic information system in the company. Thus such a system is expensive not only in the initial installation but also in maintenance.
More specifically, to establish an e-mail system which allows individuals to get access to the system from the outside to read e-mails, it is required, as described above, to install a system capable of encrypting e-mails or install an access server dedicated to use for access via a telephone line from the outside.
However, such a system needs hardware and software which are expensive not only in the initial installation but also in maintenance.
The introduction of software for enciphering e-mails requires not only modification of software of the e-mail server of the company but also modification of e-mail client software running on all personal computers of e-mail users in the company.
To get access to the system from the outside to read e-mails, it is required that users carry a portable personal computer or a portable data terminal with software for reading electronic information by means of remote access to the system located inside the company. It is rather popular that salespeople carry their portable personal computer or portable data terminal outside of their company. In this case there is no serious problem because portable terminals are used within the normal working hours and salespeople can easily get electronic information such as e-mail data from the outside. This makes it possible for salespeople to quickly and timely provide required information to customers and thus make a greater profit.
It is also desirable that companies have a system which allows people working in the research-and-development division of the company to get access to the internal system from the outside so as to obtain some information useful in doing a creative job such as development of new products. However, companies are not willing to establish such a system because the introduction of the system needs a large investment while the access to the system by researchers and engineers does not bring about a quick profit.
2. In the case of companies which do not allow access to e-mails from the outside, the only way of getting an e-mail from the outside is to obtain it via someone in the company.
For example, when one wants to get information described in e-mails sent to him/her, one possible way is to make a phone call to someone in the company and ask him/her to report the contents of e-mails or to manually send e-mails. If one wants to get information on company holiday, it is required that he/she come to the company.